


The Professor is an SCP

by extremelyperturbed



Category: Puppet History (Web Series)
Genre: Comedy, Crossover, Gen, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26544403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extremelyperturbed/pseuds/extremelyperturbed
Summary: Basically, a write-up of the Professor character as an SCP entry.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	The Professor is an SCP

Item #: SCP-XXXXX

Object Class: Euclid

Special Containment Procedures: SCP-XXXXX is currently in a small containment unit at Minimal Security Site 17. The containment unit resembles a windowless bedroom with a bed and a television. It requires a steady diet of jelly beans and spiders despite the fact that it does not appear to have an internal digestive system. Despite tests showing that it does not strictly need sleep and its inability to close its eyes, it will often lie on the bed every night as if to imitate the human need for sleep. While it has expressed its displeasure at being contained, it has not demonstrated any ability to break out of a locked room or keep any security guards from manually transporting it back into its room were it to attempt escape. 

Description: SCP-XXXXX is a fifteen-inch tall blue monster hand puppet with arms and legs. It is usually dressed in a tan suit with a matching hat and a red tie. It also wears a set of glasses despite the fact that the lenses appear to be plastic with no refractive properties. There is also a satchel that contains jelly beans no matter how many are taken out of it. Despite appearing to be a regular blue monster hand puppet, the SCP have been shown to be highly resistant to scalpels and bullets and fire.

The being is capable of holding a conversation and insists on being called "The Professor." It is also capable of walking at slow speeds. 

Discovery: It was first discovered when seen on a web series called "Puppet History" on the channel Watcher on Youtube. According to its last owner, it had seemed a regular puppet until there was an incident during the second season of taping "Puppet History" where one of the guests turned into a puppet after eating a jelly bean from a container called The History Cup. By happenstance, an agent had an acquiantance that worked with the channel Watcher who mentioned the instance. Upon hearing about the incident, the Foundation was called in.

Experiment XXXXX-01 One D-Class was instructed by Dr. ██████ to sample any jelly beans proffered by SCP-XXXXX. The D-Class argued that he was not interested in being poisoned. The SCP-XXXXX expressed a feeling of being insulted at the insinuation and offered him a jelly bean from its satchel. The D-Class ate a popcorn-flavored jelly bean and suffered no effects. The SCP-XXXXX asked the D-Class to sit down and listen to a history story. The D-Class declined and did not suffer any known repercussions.

Experiment XXXXX-02 Another D-Class was instructed listen to a story by the SCP and to call it by the name it prefers. After the SCP-XXXXX finished its story regarding Nikola Tesla, it offered a History Cup filled with jelly beans. The D-Class took the cup and sampled the jelly beans. The History Cup seems to have appeared out of nowhere and looks exactly like the cup offered during "Puppet History." During this instance, the D-Class did not suffer ill effects. 

Experiments XXXXX-03 through 10 After repeated experimentation, it would appear that all the jelly beans from the satchel are safe to eat while jelly beans from the History Cup are the ones that transform a minority of D-class into a puppet that bears a rough resemblance to the D-Class that ate the jellybean. There was no common factor of who turned into a puppet. The resulting puppet, SCP-XXXXX-01, is capable of motion and elocution like the SCP-XXXXX. However, unlike the original SCP, it does not appear capable of generating jellybeans, ordinary or otherwise, or History Cups. The transformed D-Class have been known to try to kill the original SCP-XXXXX and are usually taken by security to a separate containment unit until the effects of the jellybean eventually wears off. 

Interview: Dr. ██████ has interviewed the subject extensively. It insists that it was formerly a human from the Middle East who had acquired a container that held another SCP that he called a genie sometime during the Bronze Age. For freeing the genie, he was offered three wishes. However, the genie is said to have twisted the meaning of his wishes. Instead of being an immortal human who could travel where he pleased and would never suffer want or need, he was turned into a puppet that would never wear out and subsisted on whatever sweetmeats his anomalous bag would provide. SCP-XXXXX spoke at length about its travels and all the historical people it has encountered. 

When asked why he would let other humans sample the jelly beans from the History Cup while knowing of its effects, he replied that it was the only way that he could escape his present predicament is by having someone else take his place. Dr. ██████ pointed out that the genie could have been lying to him considering that at least two D-Class had turned into puppets yet he remained in his present form while they eventually recovered their human form. This caused SCP-XXXXX to appear to have a mental breakdown and moan.

Addendum-XXXXX-A: The previous owner has continued to create more Puppet History episodes after the replacement puppet he created was tested and found free of anomalous properties. Despite rampant   
rumors that he himself is an SCP, he has tested out as normal and without unusual qualities. He, his cohost, the affected guest and the camera crew were given amnestics and have no recollection of the triggering incident.

**Author's Note:**

> There are already thousands of SCPs so I gave the System a designation of #XXXXX so it doesn't overlap any of the current ones.
> 
> Euclid is a status that is: "An SCP object is classified as Euclid when its behavior cannot be unerringly predicted, either because the item is sentient, it behaves outside of current scientific knowledge, or its nature is simply poorly understood at present. Euclid-class objects do not pose the same existential threat to humanity due to containment breach that Keter-class objects do, but they still generally require more diligence to keep contained than Safe-class objects."
> 
> http://www.scpwiki.com/euclid-arc
> 
> Minimal Security Site 17 is mentioned in SCP-343's listing so I figured as The Professor is not super powerful, it merits a minimal security site.
> 
> D Class are usually cannon fodder, often violent criminals that are considered expendable. 
> 
> Amnestics are drugs used to make people forget about the SCP and the Foundation.
> 
> Why did I have people turn back to normal? Partly because it would be hard for Shane and Ryan to explain the disappearance of the guest and I think it would be funny for the genie to temporarily raise the hopes of the Professor only for him to be disappointed over and over agian.


End file.
